Annie and Auggie
by Arwen J Hui
Summary: Just a series of Walkerson drabbles and oneshots that make me smile. In these, they're happily married. I hope they make you smile, too. Rated K-plus just to be safe.
1. Goodnight

**It's really short but it's really cute. It makes me happy and I hope it makes you smile :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs.**

* * *

His day had been a long one. His stress levels were high, his head was aching, and he wanted nothing more than to go home to his comfy couch and his favorite person. Well, one of his favorite people.

"Okay," Auggie said falling onto the couch. "What story will it be tonight?"

"This one!" piped a small voice. Two tiny hands pushed a thin book onto his lap. Running his fingers over the Braille lettering on the cover, a somewhat exasperated look crossed Auggie's normally sweet features.

"Again?" he asked. A tiny body quietly situated itself on his left ready for the story. "Alright," Auggie said giving in. He opened the small book and began to recite the words that had been forever burned into his mind. The tiny hands would turn the cardboard pages every once in a while so that it's owner could look at the pictures. That tiny hand would forget to turn pages and after a short while it stopped turning the pages completely but Auggie continued to recite the words from memory.

Finally, the tiny body breathed slowly and steadily indicating that sleep had taken hold. Auggie closed the book and set it on the cushion beside him. He scooped up Lexi making sure not to wake her and expertly made his way up the stairs to her room. He tucked her in and when she stirred slightly from being moved, he kissed the top of her head recited the final sentence from her favorite book. "Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's so cute and fluffy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or the characters.**

Danielle let out a squeal of delight and was jumping up and down in her kitchen. "Oh, my gosh! Are you serious, Annie?"

"Yes," Annie laughed. "Can you not jump with a knife in your hand? It's a little unsettling."

"Oops. Sorry." Danielle put the knife onto the cutting board where she was slicing up cucumbers for a salad. "But I'm so excited, Annie! I'm going to be an aunt!" Danielle pulled her sister into a tight hug and practically shook her from excitement. When she stopped she held Annie at a distance to get a good look a her. "How far along are you?"

"Doctor says two and a half months." Annie leaned against he counter and placed her hands on her barely showing stomach. "I'm going to be a mom, Dani!" Annie practically squealed.

"So what did Auggie say when you told him?" Danielle said bringing her sister into the living room.

"He didn't respond at first so I had to repeat myself a few times. When it did sink in he picked me up and spun me around. Luckily we were outside walking Piper. I don't think there would have been one piece of furniture left standing if we were inside the condo." Annie and Danielle laughed together when Auggie walked in with Chloe and Katia. He had gone down the street to get them from the bus stop.

"I take it you told Danielle the news," he said smiling. Danielle shot up from her seat and ran to hug Auggie.

"Did you tell the girls?" Annie asked.

"Tell the girls what, Aunt Annie?" Katia asked walking in. She looked from Auggie to her mother to Annie and back to Auggie. "Uncle Auggie, what were you supposed to tell Chloe and me?"

Auggie squatted down so he was level with Chloe and Katia. "Well, in a couple months, you and Chloe are going to have a baby cousin."

"Really!?" Chloe asked excitedly looking at her aunt.

"Yes, you will," Annie said to her niece. The two girls ran to hug Annie and ran back to Auggie. He almost fell over from the force of the girls throwing themselves around him to hug him.

"Can we tell Daddy, Uncle Auggie?" Chloe asked, her arms still wrapped around Auggie.

"Sure. You can tell him at dinner tonight, okay?" The girls cheered then ran off to gather their old toys tougher for their new cousin.

That night at dinner, Chloe and Katia both told their father the news and he smiled at his sister in law and her husband and offered his congratulations.

"Uncle Mike has a nice ring to it," Michael said with a smile. "That kid is going to be spoiled to death by these two," Michael gestured towards his daughters.

The two families laughed together and spent the rest of the night chatting.

The following Monday, Annie and Auggie walked hand-in-hand into Joan's office to tell her the news. The usual placid Joan smiled a wide smile and actually hugged Annie. Then she was back to business when she explained the procedure for an agent that was with child. Annie understood that she could only work small missions in the country and if she was uncomfortable with a mission she need only to tell Joan and she would be reassigned to another mission.

The news of Annie and Auggie being expectant parents spread thought the department like the wildfire and everyone was offering congratulations. Even Jai took the news well.

"You two are going to make great parents. Safest and smartest kid on the block." Jai shook Auggie's hand and hugged Annie.

Annie and Auggie stood in the office smiling at each other as their coworkers continued to congratulate them.

That night Annie and Auggie sat on the couch cuddling and watching the news. Auggie kept kissing the top of Annie's head and smiling.

"Think we can do this?" Annie asked looking at her husband.

"I think we can. We've been given challenging missions before so yeah, we can do this." Auggie kissed Annie again.

"Well, you're going to be a great dad. I know that for sure. If it's a girl I know you won't let her out of your sight until she's thirty." Auggie laughed knowing full well that Annie's words held some truth to them.

"And what do you think I'll do if it's a boy?"

"Probably teach him to make me laugh to get out of doing chores. After all, a father has to pass his knowledge onto his son."

"Is that code for me to take out the trash?"

"You're so smart," Annie said getting up from the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go call my parents. The garbage better not be here when I get back."

Auggie laughed as Annie's footsteps receded into the bedroom and he stood up to do the chores he worked so hard to avoid.

**What do you think? More oneshots?**


	3. TGIF

**Happy Monday, fanfictioners! Everybody have a good day? Anyone have four hours of lecture followed by two hours of lab? No? Just me? Lucky... Anywho, since we have four glorious weeks of waiting between us and the next new episode of Covert Affairs I figured I'd post this to quell your Walkerson feels. I love you all! *hugs***

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

The week had been a long one. There was nothing of import going on, which was a nice change, but without Auggie in the office the days seemed to drag on forever...especially for Annie. She struggled every morning to roll out of bed and drive herself to Langley knowing full well that Auggie wouldn't be there.

_Thank God it's Friday_, Annie thought as she started up her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She smiled to herself, looking forward to the long weekend. Even the Labor Day traffic couldn't put a damper on her chipper mood.

Annie let out a sigh of relief as she pulled into the garage and stepped into the laundry room. She dropped her bag onto the little bench by the window and stripped off her suit in exchange for the neatly folded sweatpants and t-shirt atop the dryer.

"So," a deep voice called from within the house. "How did they fare without me today?"

"Well," Annie said as she brought her long locks up into a bun. "The office is surprisingly still in one piece but Barber and Stu looked miserable calibrating all the coms." Annie leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Auggie's chest. "I was miserable, too, thanks for asking," she said, resting her chin on his shoulder. "What're you reading?"

"A book," Auggie said with a cheeky grin.

"Mmhmm. You think you're funny."

"Oh, I know I'm funny," he said with a chuckle. He felt Annie turn his head towards hers for a kiss but he reached up to stop her. "I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't care," she replied in a low voice and she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Very daring, Walker," said Auggie when they pulled apart.

"Anderson," Annie corrected.

"Ah, that's right," Auggie said, feigning forgetfulness. "We got married. Sorry, it's a bit of a blur."

"Keep it up and you're sleeping on the couch," Annie jested as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Aw, come on!" Auggie called after her. "Have some pity on me."

"I thought you didn't want any pity from anyone."

"Touché, but I thought you said, and correct me if I'm wrong, "In sickness and in health". Am I right?"

"Sorry," Annie said, walking back over to the couch and putting her hands on Auggie's shoulders. "It's all a blur."

"Touché, again." Auggie tilted his head back until he felt Annie's abdomen on the top of his head. "Want to cuddle and call a truce?" He smiled a boyish smile.

"I thought you didn't want to get me sick," Annie chuckled as she ran her fingers through Auggie's hair.

"Eh, it's Friday," he said. "If you do get sick we can just spend the weekend together in bed." Auggie's boyish smile morphed into a devilish one and Annie couldn't help but lean down and kiss him.

"Three days of just us? I think I can deal with that."

* * *

**Fluffy goodness that makes your teeth rot! Anybody want more? If you want to be kept up to date, don't forget to follow me on twitter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...who else was reduced to a puddle of tears at the end of the finale episode? Since we got rid of our cable I had to wait to watch the episode and there I am sitting at my desk, knowing full well that my OTP is about to happen, and I'm squealing in my chair and rocking back and forth like I'm in pain or something. Then it happens and I almost fall out of my chair because I'm so overcome with all the emotions known to mankind.**

**Blanket Disclaimer: It's getting annoying putting these on all of the chapters I write so here's a blanket disclaimer stating I own nothing.**

* * *

Annie stood at the island counter, her knife clacking away at the cutting board. She turned her head slightly when she heard the laundry room door open and shut indicating that her husband was home from work. She heard his bag drop to the floor and his footsteps come towards the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home!" Auggie sang. He laughed when he heard a long and disgusted groan escape from Annie. "Want me to try again, Hon?"

"No. Please, just stop trying."

"But then how else am I going to annoy you?" Auggie said walking over to Annie. "Where are you?"

"Island, in front of the fridge," Annie said without looking up.

"Before I slip my arms around your waist, are you holding anything sharp?" Auggie turned his head towards Annie. She put the knife down on the counter and turned to face Auggie.

"Not anymore," she said wrapping her arms around Auggie pulling him close and kissing the tip of his nose. "How was work today?"

"Eh, same old. Putting away criminals, saving the world and making it a safer place for my beautiful wife and…" At that moment, running footsteps entered the kitchen and two small arms wrapped themselves around Auggie's leg. "And wonderful son."

"Hi, Daddy!" Aaron said brightly. Annie released Auggie and went back to cutting up vegetables for dinner while Auggie and Aaron talked.

"Hey, buddy. What did you do today?"

"I colored and Mommy taught me new words."

"That's awesome," Auggie praised. "What new words did Mommy teach you?"

"These ones," Aaron said handing his father a sheet of paper. Auggie had a puzzled look on his face but Annie whispered for him to take it so he did. The paper was a small rectangle, about the size of a quarter sheet of paper, and was a heavy weight cardstock. Auggie felt along the paper with his right hand and smiled.

"Aaron, did you do this yourself?" Auggie said with awe as he ran his fingers over the Braille letters: I love you, Daddy,

"Yes, I did," beamed the four year-old. "Mommy checked it, too. Do you like it?"

Auggie squatted down and faced his son. "I love it, Aaron. And I love you, too." Auggie opened his arms and Aaron hugged him. "I love you so much, Aaron," Auggie said squeezing his son.

"Daddy!" Aaron squeaked. "I can't breathe!"

"Is that so?" Auggie asked still clutching his son. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" With that said, Auggie swept his son off the floor, held him under his arm like a football, and ran into the family room with Aaron laughing the entire way.

* * *

**I'm telling you, I was a puddle of tears. Keelan had to tell me to calm down and breathe.**


End file.
